¿Dónde está papi?
by gely meteor
Summary: One-Shot. Nessie es una chica que desearía que su padre le tuviera más cariño, y Edward se lo demuestra dándole su corazón.


**SUMMARY:**** Nessie es una niña que desearía que su padre le tuviera más cariño, y Edward se lo demuestra dándole su corazón.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer.**

*********

**¿DONDE ESTA PAPI?**

**NESSIE POV**

Estaba cenando con mi niñera Rosalie, hoy era uno de esos tantos días en los que mi padre no estaba, comprendo muy bien por que no se la pasa conmigo tanto tiempo, tal vez lo vea todos los fines de semana y unas cuantas noches, pero es difícil no poder contar con mi padre a mi edad.

Él trabaja para conseguir dinero y por mi bien.

Me la paso bien con Rosalie, pero desearía que mi padre estuviera en su lugar, muchos niños de la escuela les gustaría estar en mi lugar, para que no los regañen todo el tiempo, pero no saben que yo he vivido de esta forma durante mis 10 años de vida.

Durante 10 años no he tenido a alguien que me ayude cuando me lastimo, alguien que me regañe cuando repruebo, alguien que me de las buenas noches, alguien que me abrace cuando lo necesite, alguien que me lea, alguien con quien ir a un partido, alguien que juegue conmigo, que valla a mis competencias de natación, que valla a mi recital de poesía, simplemente no he tenido un papá.

Supongo que mi papá también se las pasa de negras, pues en mi nacimiento mi madre murió y sé que es difícil ser padre soltero.

¿Saben que es lo peor de la situación?, mi corazón...

Sufro una enfermedad del corazón que se llama cardiomiopatía, mi madre la sufrió cuando vivía, y… para que ya no tenga tanto riesgo a morir me tienen que hacer cirugía, mi tipo de sangre es B- y es muy difícil encontrar un donante con ese tipo de sangre en Seattle. Papá trabaja para comprar mis medicamentos, los cuales son muy caros.

Como desearía no tener esta enfermedad...

*****

**POV EDWARD**

Otro caso y otra hora desperdiciada, pero todo por Nessie.

Hoy tampoco he ido a cenar con mi hija, y parece que la estoy perdiendo. Si me alcanzara el dinero para los medicamentos que usa Nessie, podría pasar más tiempo con ella, pero sin embargo tuve que ser un psicólogo que ve horribles casos y no le pagan lo suficiente.

Tendré que comprarle algo a Nessie para que no se enoje tanto como la última vez que le prometí llegar a la cena y me llego un paciente a última hora. Se molesto tanto que ya no quiso ir a su recital de poesía –al cual no iba a poder ir-. Quisiera que Nessie no hubiera salido con el mismo tipo de sangre que yo, pues es muy rara y no encontramos donante.

Salí corriendo del consultorio y me acerque a una tienda de regalos, compre dos cajas de chocolate, una para Rosalie porque otra vez se quedó tres horas más de lo que debía y una para Nessie, para que no se enojara tanto. A Nessie no le gusta que le de tantos regalos, pero no sé como reponerle el tiempo perdido, tal vez si me mudara de Seattle a Los Ángeles, me pagarían mucho mejor por cada paciente, pero sería todavía más difícil para Nessie abandonar a su mejor amigo, Jacob, el único de sus compañeros que la apoya como se debería, sin tratarla con diferencias o con mayor preferencia.

Me dirigí a mi auto para ir directo a la casa.

Cuando llegué, Nessie estaba dormida. Tome un Post-It de mi escritorio y le escribí:

_Sé que te encantaría que llegara a cenar más seguido contigo, a mi también me gustaría y tu eres más importante que mis pacientes, pero hay algo más fuerte que me detiene. Prometo ir este mes a tu competencia de natación, si surge un improviso, pueden esperar pues quiero estar con mi hija… Te quiero Nessie. Con amor, tu papá._

Me salieron lágrimas al darme cuenta que paso más tiempo con mis pacientes que con mi hija… Pegué la nota en la caja de chocolates, y la deposite en el buro de Nessie, mañana sería domingo, podía pasar el tiempo con ella. Le di un beso en frente.

Cuando salí de su habitación me di cuenta de que Rosalie seguía en la casa.

-Rose, gracias por quedarte más tiempo.

-No hay problema, me gusta estar con Nessie. Emmet te manda saludos.

-Toma, son chocolates- le extendí la caja que había comprado para ella. –Mañana puedes descansar, yo estaré con Nessie todo el día.

-Ella espera que puedas estar toda la semana, Edward, no solo mañana.

-Lo sé, pero no me pagan lo suficiente para sus medicinas.

-Buenos, buenas noches Edward.

-Adiós Rosalie.

*****

**NESSIE POV**

El despertador sonó fuertemente y me obligo a levantarme. Hoy es domingo, papá estaría conmigo.

Me di cuenta que en mi buro se encontraba una caja de chocolates y una nota, leí la nota y papá prometía que iría a mi competencia de natación, ojala que esta vez si lo cumpliera…

Baje a la cocina para desayunar, al acercarme me di cuenta que olía demasiado delicioso. Normalmente los domingos desayunaba cereal con fruta, por eso me extraño que oliera a Hot-Cake, _¿Rosalie tomaría el día domingo?, _pensé para mí.

-Buenos días, Nessie. Hice de desayunar hoy- _¿esa era la voz de papá?_

-¿Papá?

-Si, ¿quién pensabas que era?

-No, es solo que… nunca cocinas, siempre duermes hasta tarde los domingos.

-Hoy decidí despertarme más temprano, cariño. Vamos a ir al _Zoológico Woodland_, ¿bien?

Era la primera vez que iría al zoológico con papá, he ido con Rosalie y Emmet, pero nunca con papá.

-¡Si!, ¿no estas ocupado o si?

-No, hoy no.

*****

**POV EDWARD**

Esta mañana decidí levantarme temprano, cosa que nuca hago los domingos. Prepare unos Hot-Cake para desayunar. Quería hacer algo importante con Nessie el día de hoy, y leí en el periódico un artículo sobre el _Zoológico Woodland, _la última vez que había ido a ese lugar fue cuando Bella y yo éramos novios. No había ido con Nessie, ella me lo había pedido varias veces en estos años, pero nunca e ido con ella...

Cuando Nessie me vio, se sorprendió de que estuviera cocinando o mas bien levantado. Le propuse ir al zoológico y me dijo muy emocionada que si.

**OoOoOoO**

Llegamos al zoológico, y tendré que admitirlo, creo que yo estaba más emocionado que la niña de 10 años que me acompañaba. Muchas cosas eran nuevas. Decidimos ir primero a la selva tropical.

Vimos un tigre de véngala blanco, no puse atención al guía turístico, pues me entretuve viendo lo emocionada que estaba Nessie al ver al tigre, le tomo muchas fotos.

Luego nos dirigimos a la Sabana, no me sentí muy seguro cuando pasamos cerca de los leones… Vimos a varios monos capuchinos que se veían adorables, ¿¿me pregunto por que a su nombre lo convirtieron en café??

Vimos al elefante de Tailandia, que hizo un mini-show al pararse con las patas traseras y… tomaron a Nessie como voluntaria, y la subió a su lomo, ella se veía tan adorable, creo que la vi demasiado feliz, nunca la había visto así…

Terminamos con el recorrido y nos compramos varias cosas de recuerdo como un puma y tigre de véngala.

Estábamos comiendo un helado en la banca de la fuente de sodas y decidí preguntarle a Nessie:

-¿Te gusto?

-Si, la verdad, fue más divertido contigo…- me respondió dándome una enorme sonrisa.

-Son las tres, ¿vamos a patinar en la plaza?- no sé que me había pasado, pero de repente sentía que tenía que aprovechar el día de hoy con Nessie

-¿Seguro?- me preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Es solo que… los fines de semana no salimos…

-Pero hoy si, vámonos.

**OoOoOoO**

Nos dirigimos a la plaza de Seattle para patinar sobre hielo.

La única vez que fui fue con Bella y mi hermana Alice que ahora vive en Francia con su novio Jasper.

No se patinar y eso se noto a lo lejos, tuve que pedir instructor. Nessie, supongo que Rosalie la a llevado a patinar varias veces, pues no la vi caerse es mas, la veía hacer piruetas en el aire.

Me acerque a ella para patinar cerca, pero cuando le di la mano los dos nos caímos hacia atrás y con un fuerte golpe en el trasero, en vez de quejarnos nos terminamos rindo a carcajadas.

Salimos cuando nuestro tiempo se había acabado, me di cuenta que mis pantalones estaban totalmente mojados, y nos dirigimos a una tienda para cambiármelos.

-Papá, ¿nunca habías patinado en hielo?

-La verdad, solo una vez, cuando era joven… y… ¿Quién te enseñó a ti?

-Rosalie, ella patina mucho mejor que yo. Solo hemos venido como 2 veces aquí…

-Hm…- Rosalie es muy buena niñera… -¿quieres ir a los bolos?

-Sip, oye, ¿Por qué andas tan emocionado por salir?

-No lo sé, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo- esa era la verdad, quería estar con ella, como si pudiera reponer el tiempo que no he estado.

**OoOoOoO**

Comimos pizza y papas en el bolerama. Ese lugar era nuevo, nunca había ido a jugar bolos en Seattle.

Nessie no sabía jugar, y me sentí orgulloso ser yo el quien le iba a enseñar.

Yo termine ganándole con 90 puntos, pero ella estuvo muy cerca de alcanzarme con sus 84 puntos.

-Todavía es temprano, podríamos ir a ver película.

-si, vamos al _Cine polis_ a ver la de_ imagine that…_

-hummm… ¿cual es esa?- la verdad, no había escuchado hablar de esa película.

-Pues, vamos a verla para que sepas…

-Esta bien…

**OoOoOoO**

Nessie se la pasó muy bien en el cine, le gustó mucho la película, a decir verdad a mi también me gusta, no entra a las de las mejores pero si esta muy linda. Lo que me molestó, de la película, es que al inicio su papá no le prestaba atención a la niña por que se la pasaba trabajando y también le hablaba muy feo, y hasta que "descubrió" la manera de que la niña le dijera cómo invertir en alguna compañía, él tuvo un gran acercamiento con ella… y lo peor es que prefirió en una parte su trabajo que pasarla con su hija. Lo que me he dado cuenta es que yo no lo estoy haciendo mejor que él, pues no pasó mucho tiempo con Nessie, y la verdad me la vivo en el trabajo, sino fuera porque este día decidí dar un paseo con ella, no habría convivido _tanto_ con ella, en sus 12 años de existencia.

-¿Te gustó papá?- Nessie había interrumpido mis divagaciones al salir de la sala.

-Si, fue… interesante- creo que me sentía peor de haber visto la película.

-¡Oh!- Nessie había dado un grito al ver su reloj-, papá, son las ocho de la noche, pensé que habría sido más tarde. En el día hicimos muchas cosas y no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Son las ocho?- pregunté sorprendido, por que yo tampoco podía creer que era tan temprano y habíamos hecho tantas cosas… -Vamos a la casa, de seguro estarás demasiado agotada para hacer alguna otra cosa.

-Bueno, pero, ¿podemos jugar el _rock band _cuando lleguemos?

-¿Tenemos un _rock band_ o tan siquiera tenemos un _X-BOX_?- ¿yo había comprado _eso_?

-Si, Emmet me lo regalo en Navidad…

_Oh!!_

No pongo nada de atención en lo que pasa alrededor de Nessie, ¿había pasado la navidad con ella?, ¡o no!, ese día fui a dar una conferencia sobre la importancia de la atención de los padres hacia los adolescentes en Chicago… ¡que ironía!, yo estaba aconsejando a futuros padres y no sé cómo ser un buen padre.

-Esta bien, jugaremos eso, ¿Qué tocas en el videojuego?- le pregunté con algo de curiosidad.

-Yo toco la batería, tú… ¿quieres cantar?

-No, no soy bueno cantando, cariño- le respondí riéndome de los gallos que me salen al cantar, -mejor toco la guitarra o el bajo…

**OoOoOoO**

Tocamos en el videojuego _In bloom _de _nirvana_, _lets go _de _ramones Creep_ de _radiohead_, _Run to the hills_ de _Aerosmith, y Entersandman _de_ Metallica_. En la única canción que canté fue en la de _lets go_, y Nessie, para que no me sintiera tan mal de cómo cantó me "alago", la verdad no sé si me mentía o no, pero me la pase muy bien y aunque estaba yo en nivel medio y Nessie en experto, me sentí bien…

-¿Con quién juegas al _rock band_, Nessie?- pregunté, me sorprendía mucho que ella supiera muy bien tocar la batería de juguete.

-Cuando viene Emmet, pero la verdad con él solo me la pasó riéndome, pues canta muy chistoso, y lo peor es que en varias canciones se pone "vestuario"- dijo eso dibujando comillas en el aire.

-Si, cuando éramos jóvenes y en varias salidas fuimos a un bar que tenía un karaoke, y en una des esas, Emmet se puso a cantar una… una de los 80's, creo que fue la de "ojos de tigre" de Suvisor, fue muy chistoso por que Emmet, se había pasado de copas y empezó a bailar por todo el escenario, en ese momento fue vergonzoso, pero ahora que me acuerdo fue muy chistoso… debí haberlo grabado…

Nessie empezó a reír conmigo, pero se le fue un bostezo y decidí que ya era hora de dormir.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir… Buenas noches, tesoro…

Esa noche iba a dormir sin tantas preocupaciones, hoy había sido un día fantástico a lado de Nessie… pero antes de recostarme en la cama, decidí hacer una llamada.

-¿si?- contestó la voz adormilada de Angela al teléfono.

-Angela, buenas noches, cancela todas mis citas de mañana, me tomaré el día, y avísale a Rose que se tome el día libre, ¿ok?

*****

**NESSIE POV**

No estaba segura si había soñado todo eso, o si fue realidad, pero de todas formas fue muy lindo. Después de varios años, papá había pasado todo un día conmigo…

Baje para que Rose me diera el desayuno, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a papá haciendo huevos estrellados en vez de Rosalie preparando una ensalada o algo parecido.

-¿Papá, qué haces aquí?, deberías de estar trabajando…

-¿Qué, no quieres que hoy me la pase en la casa?- me preguntó algo decepcionado.

-no, pero… tienes que trabajar y a parte hoy es lunes, tengo que ir a la escuela…

-Lo del trabajo ya lo arregle, y lo de la escuela… podemos mentir- y me dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

**OoOoOoO**

-Bueno…- habló la voz de la secretaria de la escuela por el teléfono.

-Habla Edward Masen, el padre de Renesmee…- y antes de que papá pudiera continuar, la secretaria lo interrumpió.

-¿Edward?, ¡oh por dios!, soy Jessica Stanley, de la secundaria- casi gritó la secretaria.

-hummm… ¿Jessica?, creo que no me acuerdo…- dijo mi papá haciendo muecas y sonando molesto.

-Vamos, si te acuerdas, soy con la que saliste esa vez que querías darle celos a Bella y dejara de salir con Mike…- mi papá la interrumpió para que dejara de hablar.

-Ah, ya, creo que ya me acorde, pero ese no es caso. Mira, mi hija esta enferma, tiene varios delirios y quería avisar a la escuela, ¿está bien?- dijo mi papá harto.

-si, está bien, pero… ¿a poco Renesmee es tu hija?

-Si, es de Bella y mía… Oye, Nessie empezó a tener un delirio sobre un incendio, tengo que colgar ya- mi papá dijo esto haciendo un gesto que le ayudara y yo bien obediente empecé a correr en círculos y a gritar "¡fuego!".

-¡Oh!, creo que alguien tiene que ir a ayudarte con Renesmee, y yo podría ser ese alguien…- la secretaria me empezaba a asustar.

-No, tenemos a Rosalie, no te preocupes yo cuidare a Nessie- alejó el teléfono de su oído y gritó al aire "Cariño, voy a ayudarte" y yo seguía gritando "fuego y corriendo –Adiós, Jessica- y con esto papá colgó y yo dejé de gritar.

-Bueno, vamos a la plaza, ¿no?- dijo mi papá aliviado.

**OoOoOoO**

-Mira ese perrito papá…- dije frente al aparador de la tienda de mascotas.

-¿Quieres un perrito?

-si…- dije emocionada.

-Te lo compraré, pero sí solo tú solita lo cuidas, y que sea macho- dijo presumiendo una gran sonrisa.

-Si, pero que se llame Jake…- dije emocionada por la idea de tener un perro.

-¿Jake?, ¿Qué no así se llama tu amigo?

-Si, ¿qué tienes?

-No, nada. Vamos por el cachorro.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡Nessie!, limpia las cacas que Jake acaba de dejar en la orilla de las escaleras y yo ya la pise…- me gritó en un tono quejumbroso.

-si… ya voy- mientras estaba limpiando me llegó una pregunta…

-papá, ¿mañana vas a ir a trabajar?

-Si, no me puedo dar vacaciones tan largas, mañana tendré… 5 pacientes en todo el día, y son los que tienen más problemas.

Me fui a la cama para dormir con una pequeña lágrima escurriendo en mi cara.

*****

-¡Hola, Nessie!- me recibió Jacob con un gran abrazo de oso.

-Hola, Jake- le respondí el saludo no tan emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-es solo que… quisiera que papá otra vez pasara el día conmigo…- le dije intentando que las lágrimas no me vencieran.

-¿tu papá se la pasó contigo todo el fin de semana?- hay fue cuando le explique mi grandioso fin de semana…

-Bueno, para que te distraigas, ¿que tal si hacemos algo divertido?

-Me parece buena idea, y ¿Cómo que haríamos?

-¿Qué tal si escalamos el árbol del patio?- me propuso reluciendo sus dientes.

-El quien llegue al último es caca de Jake…- dije echándome a correr.

-Oye, ¿por que la mía?

Fui ganándole y poco a poco llegué a la rama más grande del árbol para que me sostuviera.

-Nessie, mejor bájate, pensándolo bien… no veo muy seguro en la parte donde estas…

-Esta bien, ya me bajo…- cuando apoye mi pie más abajo, caí del árbol todo se volvió negro.

*****

**POV EDWARD**

Estaba en una consulta con Mike Newton, Owo, que pequeño es el mundo… cuando una llamada me interrumpió.

-Señor Masen- dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Si?

-Hablo del hospital, soy el doctor Carlisle, tiene que venir hacia aquí, su hija Renesmee acaba de tener un accidente en la escuela.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunté aterrado que el doctor dijera lo peor.

-Grave, Renesmee… necesita el trasplante de corazón hoy…

-¡no!

En ese momento no pensé mucho, no había donadores de corazón en Seattle. Nessie tienes la misma sangre que yo…

-¿sigue ahí?- preguntó el doctor Carlisle en el teléfono.

-Doctor, necesito una ambulancia.

-¿Sucede algo?

-si, acabo de tomar la decisión de que me hija necesita un corazón y el mío esta bien, la ambulancia debe de llegar en cinco minutos a la clínica del centro, consultorio 3 piso 1, rápido que las drogas pueden acabar conmigo rápido.

Escribí una rápida nota y la dejé en mi escritorio.

Mike Newton tomaba tranquilizantes por que sufría de esquizofrenia pos-traumática, me acerque a él y le quité el frasquito que tenía en la mano, tomé 5 pastillas y dejé que la oscuridad me llevara…

*****

**POV TERCERA PERSONA**

Cuando Nessie despertó de la cirugía tenía solo una pregunta en mente ¿Por qué papá no esta aquí?, ella todavía no se enteraba de que Edward le había dado su corazón.

Con los días, Nessie seguía sin saber de su papá pues Rosalie ni Emmet le querían decir que le había pasado a él.

En el testamento, Edward dejaba a nombre de Rosalie y Emmet encargados de Nessie, pues Alice estaba en Francia y no sería fácil para la niña vivir tan lejos de ellos. Rosalie y Emmet se mudaron a la casa de Nessie, con la excusa que Rosalie tenía que hacer ahora tiempo completo de niñera.

El día de la competencia de natación Nessie, quiso saber la verdad.

-Emmet, papá me había prometido que vendría a mi competencia de natación y si surgía algún paciente de última hora, cancelaría… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nessie, te hemos ocultado la verdad para que no sufras tanto, pero es mejor decírtelo ahora… Ten, tu padre dejó esta nota el día de tu trasplante de corazón- dijo Emmet quien le estaba saliendo una lágrima.

Nessie abrió la nota y leyó:

"_Nessie, sé que no he sido un padre ejemplar y mucho menos uno bueno. Me la pasó más tiempo en el trabajo que contigo, y eso no es bueno, apenas me di cuenta de ese error el fin de semana que la pase sólo contigo. _

_Cuando llegó la noticia del hospital que necesitabas con urgencia un corazón y en Seattle no hay donantes del tu tipo de sangre, tomé la decisión de que a partir de tu cirugía pasaría mucho más tiempo contigo que con nadie más pues… te regalo mi corazón. _

_Desde arriba tu madre y yo te cuidaremos y aquí en la tierra estarán Rosalie y Emmet._

_Te quiero, mi amor. Con el corazón, Edward…"_

*****

**¡¡Hola!!  
La verdad, me hizo llorar un poco el escribir esta historia y... me inspire cuando vi la peli de "CONCIENTE", esta buena y la recomiendo ammm... y si quieren ver la peli de Imagine that el link para verla en internet esta en mi perfil, pero esta en ingles y subtitulada...  
ammm... ojala las personas de Haití estén bien, ¡¡¡donen!!!  
Gracias a las mexicanas, españolas y de Chile que me leen, gracias... y dejen review si les molesto, les gusto o lo q sea esta historia...  
biie..!!**


End file.
